


Heat

by pancakes_are_awesome



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, Identifying Marks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakes_are_awesome/pseuds/pancakes_are_awesome
Summary: Yup, on the inside of Amy’s wrist in bold black sat the alpha mark, α. The mark that Nico always resented. Nico had her own mark. But her’s was the mark of an Omega, Ω. The first Omega in the Minoru line for centuries. She really was a failure.Note; Basically the show but in an Alpha/Beta/Omega AU.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain smut and other things but I won’t tag them until they appear in the story. 
> 
> This idea popped into my head. Hope you guys enjoy.

Nico Minoru had always felt like she didn’t belong. She was the weird one of her family. Her parents loved her, sure, but Nico always knew they were prouder of Amy. Amy, Nico’s perfect older sister. Why wouldn’t her parents be more proud of Amy? Amy was top of her class, she was captain of the tennis team, and she had been born an _Alpha_. Yup, on the inside of Amy’s wrist in bold black sat the alpha mark, **α**. The mark that Nico always resented. Nico had her own mark. But her’s was the mark of an Omega, **Ω**. The first Omega in the Minoru line for centuries. She really was a failure. Not only the first Omega but also a late bloomer. Most Omegas have their first heat by fifteen but at seventeen years old Nico still hasn’t had her’s. Nico’s mother, Tina, was an Alpha like Amy. Her father, Robert, was a Beta. As a child, Nico would sit in his lap a trace his mark, **β**. She found it comforting.

Her parents, and her mother especially, always adored Amy and Nico felt like an outsider. So, imagine their shock when one Thursday morning when they found Amy, cold and unmoving in her room. Nico remembers that day vividly. Amy was in her favorite t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. If you didn’t see the ghostly pale of her face, one could mistaken the girl as sleeping. But Nico noticed. She noticed the sickly pale, and the slight bluish to Amy’s lips, and most of all Nico noticed the already fading Alpha mark on her wrist. That’s when she screamed.

Amy’s death was two years ago, today. The inoru family was never the same after. Nico and her mother pulled in, while her father was trying desperately to reach out. Tina became cold, well colder than she was before. Nico, turned in on herself. She found safe haven in the Wicca community. And Robert eventually stopped trying to search for comfort from his family.

Nico pulled on her thick leather bracelets that covered her mark. She didn’t like having her mark on display. It just reminded her of her failure. Her makeup was done and her hair was up. She had on a black dress. Nico was pulling on her tights when they ripped. She sighed and threw them on the ground. She didn’t have any other tights. Nico sighed and contemplated for a moment. She stalked out of her room and across the hall. Her hand paused before gripping the knob and turning it. Nico sucked in a breath when she entered Amy’s room. For the first month after Amy’s death Nico would sneak into the room and sleep, she would hurry back to her own room before her mother came to wake her. The room was exactly how Amy had it, save for the light layer of dust covering the surface of the many trophies. The bed was neatly made, nothing was strewn on the floor. Nico went to the dresser that she knew the tights were in.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Her mother’s sharp voice cut through the ery silence of the room. Nico held her breath. “I’m borrowing tights. Mine had a whole.” Nico said. Nico knew she probably shouldn’t test her mother, especially when it concerned Amy or Amy’s things. “Nico you know the rule.” “Amy would have let me use them.” “But, Amy’s not here.” “So what does it matter if I take her tights?” Nico ask rhetorically. She walked past her mother towards the door. As Nico was passing her shoulder bumped the dresser. The sound of the trophy hitting the floor echoed throughout the room. Tina slowly kneeled to the floor. Gently, Nico’s mother picked up the broken trophy. Nico dropped to her knees, head hung. “I-I’m so sorry. Mom, I-I can fix it.” “Just go!” Tina‘s shook from emotion. Nico got up and walked out of the room. “Hey, kiddo. You okay?” Robert asked as she went past. “What do you think?” Nico walked back to her room. 

 

 

* * *

 

Nico sat in homeroom, not really paying attention. Gert was in front of the class explaining a new club she was trying to get started. Nico’s eyes stayed glued on the journal in front of her. It was the anniversary of Amy’s death, and Nico found a Wicca spell that is said to let people speak with passed loved ones.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nico saw Alex walk up to Chase. Chase seemed to be explaining something to Alex, when he realized who her was talking to. The two began arguing. Apparently Alex was trying to get the gang back together. Nico rolled her eyes. She wasn’t the only one listening because as the boys started to argue Gert joined the conversation. Of course she would, the Alpha in that girl could never control itself. Then, not even a moment later, Karolina joined as well. When Karolina said she couldn’t hang out because of her religion Gert just had to say something about women and organized religion.

As Karolina defended her church, Nico finally looked up at the group. It’s so weird to think that they used to be friends, they were all so different now. Chase was no longer the scared boy covered in bruises from his father. He had grown taller and gained muscle over the past two years. He was now the star of the lacrosse team. But the jock bravado doesn’t fool Nico, Chase was still one of the biggest nerds she knows. Alex hasn’t changed at all, except in height. Gert was also very similar to her old self, the only difference was she more was vocal with her opinions and how she changed hair color about every three months. Karolina was still beautiful as always. The girl was super tall, with long legs. Her golden hair seemed to shine like the sun and her smile was as pearly white as it had been when they were seven and the girl had several missing teeth. Her Gibborim bracelet was securely around her wrist, covering her mark. Nico has known the girl for over a decade but she has never seen Karolina’s mark. She, like many others, just assumed that the gorgeous blonde was an omega.

The bell tore Nico away from the group. She packed up her things and walked out. 

  ****

* * *

 

 

She was walking to her last class of the day when Nico stopped in the hallway. She stood in front of the school’s trophy case. She stared for a moment before walking away. “Hey, Nico, I’ve been wanting to talk to you all day. Actually it’s been longer than that-” Alex started talking to her. She stopped to listen to him. “-a lot longer. Maybe you heard— hopefully you didn’t— that I wanted to get everybody back together. Just it turns out that I’m the only one that feels that way. And I know it can’t be like it was, but the truth . . . I miss you guys. Okay . . . uh, the real, real truth? I miss you, Nico.” The two stare into each other’s eyes for a moment. Nico taps her earbud in her ear, indicating that she didn’t hear anything Alex just said. Except she did. She walks away from the boy, turning on her music as she goes.

She remembers how the boy used to be helplessly in love with her when they were younger. It seem as though he’s still trying to hold onto that. Alex was cute but she never saw him that way. Plus, Alex was a Beta. Betas and Omegas don’t mate. Only Omegas and Alphas, Betas and Alphas, and rarely Alphas and Alphas. The emotional and submissive nature of an Omega just didn’t mesh with the nonviolent and indifferent nature of a Beta.

Nico walked into the girls bathroom. She threw her book bag onto the sink. She was trying to stop herself from crying. Nico ripped out her earbuds and threw them onto the counter as well. She hung her head and was trying to control her breathing. She heard one of the stalls open behind her. She heard footsteps shuffle before stopping. Nico froze for a split second.

“Is everything okay?” The blondes deep, husky voice calms Nico to an extant. She feels the comfort that she’s always felt form the blonde girl. Nico pinched the bridge of her nose and cleared her throat, “So good. You?” “Mm-hmm.” Karolina nodded. She looked as if she’s been crying, her face was blotchy and her eyes were puffy. “Yeah, I think it’s just allergies or something.” She gave Nico a watery smile. “Is it just me or is there, like, an impossible amount of pollen in the air?” “I think I read that somewhere. No enough bees or some shit.”

Nico avoid looking at the taller girl. She knew if she looked back she would meet ocean eyes, all watery and sad, and if she saw the girl in such a state she wouldn’t be able to help but pull her into a hug and admit everything to her. Admit that Nico still cares for her. And that she misses their group, but mostly Karolina. “Yeah, I think that’s gotta be it.” The girl agreed. Nico reached for her bag. She took out her eyeliner and began reapplying it. Karolina was still staring at her. Nico could feel Karolina’s eyes on her.

“If you want a tutorial, check YouTube.” Nico snarked at the girl. She couldn’t help it. The moment between them was getting to be too much and Nico couldn’t handle it much longer. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” Of course she was super nice and apologetic. “It’s just that you know you don’t need all that, Nico.” That was the first time that Karolina had said her name in almost two years. God, how had she been able to lock herself away. The sound of her name escaping those lips sent a shiver down Nico’s spine. “You don’t have to hide who you really are.”

Nico’s defenses went up. She stopped applying eyeliner and put it away. “Some people hide behind makeup . . . others behind a smile. It’s still hiding.” Nico and Karolina held eye contact. The omega inside of her wanted to submit to the blonde. Nico didn’t know that could happen between two Omegas. Nico conjured up the fakest smile she could. It felt almost as unnatural as it looked, slowly it slid off. “See?” Nico grabbed her bag and walked out the room.

Nico knew she was harsh on the girl but she couldn’t help it. Nico felt twice as vulnerable around Karolina then anyone else. Truthfully, Nico’s had a crush on the girl since they were in the seventh grade. 13 year old Nico was enamored by the blonde. She was always nice, even nicer to the people that were mean to her. Karolina was a shining light to Nico. A flame that always drew her in. Everything about the girl was beautiful. No, Karolina wasn’t perfect, but she was the closest thing humanity could get to it. Karolina was gorgeous. Her eyes were Nico’s favorite feature. They were as deep and as blue as the ocean. An ocean that Nico loved to swim in. 

 

* * *

 

 

Nico took a lyft to the beach. The sun had set two hours ago and Nico still had to set everything up. She went to a secluded section of the beach and began to trace a pentagon in the sand. She lit candles and placed them at the points. She prayed this worked. She just really needed to see her sister. Amy was her rock. Her person. The one that Nico could tell anything to. She missed Amy so much. Nico felt lost without her. While she hated being compared to Amy, she hated not having Amy even more.

Nico began the chant. “ I summon the triple goddess in all her names, faces, and forms. I summon the mother, the maiden, and the crone. I summon you, who lived yesterday, to emerge from night shadows into the light.” Nothing happened. Nico stared into the fire in the middle. Nico dropped to her knees. “Show yourself here! Speak!” Tears streaked her cheeks. She just wanted her big sister back. Why was the world so cruel as to take some as good as Amy away?

Nico crawled to grab her journal. She picked it up and stood. Nico desperately pages through the book. The book was useless. It had nothing to bring Amy back. Why would Nico ever be so naive? Nothing could bring Amy back. She was dead. She took her own life. Amy left. She left Nico alone. And Nico hates her for that. Nico finally broke. 

 

* * *

 

 

Nico honestly had no idea what she was doing here. She regretted this as soon as she walked up to the door and saw everyone there, even Molly. Alex led the five of them back to the guest house. This is where they used to hang out all the time. They each had their own unofficially assigned seating and controllers that each swear was the best and only worked for them. The six stood around fidgeting for a few minutes. Alex started going on about the pizza then board games. Nico honestly didn’t care.

“What are you doing? That’s her seat.” Molly said to Alex. He sat in Amy’s unofficial seat by accident. Everyone shifted uncomfortably. “Sit wherever you want. She’s gone.” Nico said. Nico fingered the fluffy pillow in the chair. They went back to silence.

“This is too weird.” Chase said “Maybe we just don’t work without her.” Karolina's eyes locked with Nico’s. Nico felt the breath get sucked from out of her. “I’m outta here.” Chase got up to leave. “No, come one guys! Listen we can’t blame Amy for us not hanging out anymore.” Alex stepped in front of him. Alex honestly had no chance. “I blame you, Wilder!” Chase gritted out, “You didn’t come to the funeral!” Not only was he physically smaller but also the fact that Chase was probably on the higher end of the aggressive alpha scale. The two started arguing. And of course Gert had to make a comment towards Chase. The group started arguing. Nico sat back and just watched.

The started listing off what they found annoying about each other. “What about me?” Nico walked up to the group and asked. “Nico..” Karolina whispered in protest. “Whatever I am now, I’m not Amy. I’m not the smart, champion Alpha. I’m sorry to let you all and my mother down.” “Nico, you know we don’t care that you’re an Omega.” Gert protested “Easy for you to say. You’re mother doesn’t hate what you are.” Nico said and kicked at nothing.

“What? No. Nobody is thinking that!” Alex objected. “Great party, Alex thanks for all the pizza and sadness.” Chase said. Gert agreed with him, “Yeah, for once I agree with Chase. What are we even doing here? We were all fine.” “No! We weren’t fine-” Karolina interrupted, “-and I, for one, am sick of pretending like I am.” She stood up. Nico crossed her arms around herself, she refused to meet Karolina’s eyes. “We need to talk through this.” Karolina looked at each of them.

“Fine. Then I’m gonna need some alcohol.” Chase got up from his seat and head to the door towards the back yard. “Me too.” Gert said, she and Molly followed him out. “What? Where are you guys going?!” Alex chased the three out the door.

Karolina and Nico were left in the room alone. “Nico . . . just so you know, you never disappointed us. You never disappointed me.” Karolina said. Nico felt the oxygen leave her lungs. She bit her lip from saying anything she would regret. Instead she broke eye contact with the other girl and chose to stare at the floor instead. Nico listened as Karolina walked out to follow the others. She waited a minute or so before following herself.

Alex was standing in front of his dad’s study, the others already went in. Nico walked up to him. “You know you never told me why you didn’t go to the funeral. Not that it matters now. It won’t bring her back.” Nico said to him. She could see the guilt flash through his eyes. “Thank you for doing this for me.” She walked inside, leaving the boy alone.

Molly, Gert, and Chase were sitting at the bar. Chase pouring the older two drinks, while Molly was trying to convince him to make her one as well. Karolina stood by the table looking around at everything. Nico looked around too. “Why are my mom’s things still here?” Nico asked, she picked up a diamond clutch that she was certain was her mother’s. “My dad said there’s no reason to be in here if he’s not in here.” Alex needed to stop being such a worry wart. Nico focused her attention on a glass ball that was sitting on one of the many tables.

She heard Alex say something about a coaster but she really didn’t pay any mind to it. The loud turning of gears caught Nico’s attention. Her’s, along with everyone else’s, attention snapped to the back of the study. The bookcase in Mr. Wilder’s home office began to slide open, revealing a dimly light passageway. “No way!” She heard Alex whisper in astonishment, “This is some Narnia shit.” Few beats passed before anyone said another word. “Where does it go?” Molly asked. “Bomb shelter?” Gert supplied. “No, a kick-ass wine cellar definitely.” Chase, ever the alcoholic, said. “In ancient times when religions were being persecuted, followers would build secret temples to worship.” Karolina said. “Yeah, but this is Brentwood not Bethlehem.” Gert deadpanned. “Well, there’s only one way to find out.” “Let’s do it.”

Alex led them down the staircase. Nico was the last one to cross the threshold. _What the fuck are we doing?_ , she thought to herself. This is a bad idea. Have the others never seen cheesy horror flicks. This is always how it starts. Some dumbass teenagers to curious (or stupid, depending on how you look at it) for their own good. Alex was wondering how long this was under his house for.

“What the hell is this?” Chase asked. The stairs had led to a hall of some sorts. It was two stories tall and larger. Nico and others were on the top floor looking down. On the bottom level stood their parents, they were dressed in all red robes. Karolina’s mom, Mrs. Dean, stood at a podium in front of the other parents. Behind them was a black box. “What kind of charity meeting is this?” Chase asked. “Shh!” Karolina warned. “I don’t think they can hear us.” Gert said. Alex held his hand up and pushed. About half a foot away from them his hand met a barrier. “It’s some type of barrier.”

The six of them watched on in grotesque fascination. Mrs. Dean beckoned to someone off to the side. Out came a girl, about their age, dressed in an all white robe. “I know that girl! She goes to my church!” Karolina exclaimed. She looked very confused as why she was there.The adults surround the pour girl. She began to panic. Molly, you can’t unsee this.” Gert pushes her little sister behind her. The purple-haired girl’s parents held a cup for the girl to drink from. They then stripped her naked. Mr. Wilder picked up the girl’s limp body. He and the other parents walked over to the black box which had opened. _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON??_ Was the only thing running through Nico’s thoughts. When the girl was set in the box, it closed then gave off an eerie white light.

Nico couldn’t stop the sob from passing her lips. “What just happened ?” “Gert, I wanna see, too!” Molly shouted. The youngest got out her phone and took a picture. The only bad thing is that the flash was on. “Molly!” The group ran before they could see if the parents noticed them or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want more! Also if you would like me to switch between Nico and Karolina’ PoV.


End file.
